


Endless

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Pain, Tears, Undertale Secret Santa 2017, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Sometimes when you have a nightmare, all you need is comfort from someone who loves you.Excerpt: Frisk was walking somewhere dark. Dark and endless as far as they could tell. They felt odd. Out of place. Like they were never meant to see this area or be able to move in it. But they kept walking, keeping a steady pace as they placed their feet one after another, over and over again.They looked around but as far as they could see everything was pitch black, nothing was giving off light, but at the same time, they could see themself clearly through the ever growing darkness.





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a work I did to the Undertale Secret Santa event for 2017!
> 
> This work is a gift to Colliewolf on tumblr, I hope they like it! ^-^

   Frisk was walking somewhere dark. Dark and endless as far as they could tell. They felt odd. Out of place. Like they were never meant to see this area or be able to move in it. But they kept walking, keeping a steady pace as they placed their feet one after another, over and over again.

They looked around but as far as they could see everything was pitch black, nothing was giving off light, but at the same time, they could see themself clearly through the ever growing darkness.

The child had no idea where they were. They kept walking, still nothing appeared. 

Something in their soul told them this wasn't a safe place. They could hear their heart was beating loudly in their ears, it felt like the force of its beat was shaking their whole frame. Something wasn't normal here. They wanted to leave.

Their footsteps became quicker, still they caused no noise but their heart started to thump in their chest faster. 

Quicker.  
Faster.  
They needed to go faster.  
They broke into a run, sound started to echo along the vast black emptiness, even though they doubted there were any walls stopping this place. The farther they ran, the longer the place grew.

Sounds of their feet stoping against ground, everything sounded _wrong_ though. It sounded like the sound was distorted and being played through an old radio, where the station was out of reach, only a few noises coming through before static flooded your ears. Frisk ran faster.

The noise grew, along with their dread. Something had to be in here. They had to be getting close to something. Something was going to attack them. They didn't know where to go or if they should be running anymore.

And for a moment, they stopped. All the noise stopped with them. Everything went silent.   They didn't know if they preferred the silence or the distorted noise of their feet hitting ground they couldn't see. They looked around wearily, not sure if at any moment something would emerge from the room void of anything but them. 

Their whole frame twisted when they heard the noise of steel grating against a hard object. Their eyes enlarged in fright as they took in the image in front of them.

Their was a child standing there, their deep red eyes boring into them. Dust was coating the child from head to toe, the thickest amounts were clumped together under the child’s fingernails and coating their hands. Their sweater hung low over their frame concealing the outline of their frame and making it appear larger than it would without the article of clothing.

Where the knifes’ blade was, dust and caked on blood stained the metal. The blade looked dulled like it had been used much too often and needed to be sharpened. 

Frisk didn’t like the idea of the blade being sharpened, much too scared of what consequences would come along with that. They stared right back at the pale kid.

“Hello, Frisk.” Their voice was sweet. So was their smile. If Frisk were to really try, they would probably be able to pretend that monster dust wasn’t coated over them and hugging to them like a blanket. 

Those red eyes kept watching them, waiting for a reply maybe? Or they were waiting for some sort of reaction of fear or panic.

Frisk tried to calm themself from the initial panic that wanted to burst free from inside them. 

Their hands shook as they signed but the words came out readable. “Hi. It’s been awhile.”

The smile that was so innocent grew a tad bit bigger. They walked closer to the other child in the darkness.

Something in Frisk’s mind told them that it would be safer if they _ran_. They didn’t feel like their legs would move if they tried however.

“It has. Do you remember me? We used to have such fun together.”

Frisk remembered them. Frisk remembered they way them and Chara used to be good friends. Before they decided to change the end of the Underground. _It wouldn’t be permanent_ , they had thought. _So why not kill just to see what happens?_

They remembered how corrupted Chara had started to become and the way their eyes grew more lifeless and driven only to see pain inflicted upon others. 

“Yes, I remember you.” 

Chara nodded, “Frisk, it’s been so long since we’ve done anything together, you know? It’s been so long since we’ve been back.”

 _No._ Their thoughts said. 

“Chara, we can’t go back again.”

Their reply was instant, “Why not? What’s stopping us?”

“I said it would stop. I promised everyone it would stop. The resets are just hurting people, Chara. Uncle Sans finally trusts me again. He’s starting to be happier than he was when we were Underground. I can’t take this from them again.” Frisk didn’t want to do it again. They didn’t want to watch their friends and family die by their hand. They didn’t want to watch their LV go up and feel the rush of pain as they were thrown against the wall of the judgement hall. 

But Chara did. “Frisk, how long do you think it’s going to last before you get bored up here? How long before you come back to the Underground and kill them again? All I have to do is wait, you’ll eventually come back.”

_No I won’t. I can’t do it again. Not for my own sick enjoyment, it hurts them._

Their didn’t move to sin anything.

The paler child smiled more, their smile reached their tinted pink cheeks, “Frisk you’re exactly like me, you know? If you weren’t you would have stopped sooner. Instead you kept killing them. Over and over and over. I’ll wait if I have to. I know you’ll get bored. I know you’ll do it again.”

They started laughing. At first it started off as a small giggle, but then it became a roaring loud laughed. Alarm bells were ringing inside Frisks’ head and panic was starting to climb up their spine. 

“Haha, w-we’re ” Frisk heard the child in front of them start, “just the s-same.”

That was the only words they heard before everything faded to black.

———

Frisk woke with a start. Their body jerking forward in their bed as they panted. They ignored the fact they could feel tears sliding slowly down their face.

It had been what felt like ages since they’d had a dream about Chara or the Underground. Frisk had finally thought after a few years, they would be gone. 

They were wrong.

They moved themselves and their arms shook as they pushed their body up from the bed they were laying in. They got onto their feet and their legs felt like they would give out. 

The nightmare had resurfaced unwanted thoughts. Like the way it looked when monsters crumbled to dust and the way their mom laughed as frisk would kill her with a small toy. 

Frisk wiped at their eyes and carried themself down the hall to their mother’s room, shaking and hugging themself as they moved.

The dreams used to be worse but now they can see their old friend in their dreams, the dreams seemed to affect them more. Their choices were the ones that had affected Chara so much. Frisk was the first one to decide to kill. Chara just went along and followed with what they had started.

They moved Toriel’s door open slightly and cringed at the squeak of the wood being moved. They spotted their mother laying down in bed reading a book, with her glasses on.

The goat monster had looked up as soon as she heard the door being opened, seeing her child teary eyed and snot running down their face in a gross mess. “Oh, dear. Frisk are you okay?”

Frisk shook their head no as the tears continued to fall from their face. Toriel looked so concerned.

Their mom put her book down and got out of bed, her purple pajamas a soft robe hung down to the ground, touching the wood slightly as she made her way over to the door to open it and comfort her child. 

The door creaked again as it was moved open and Toriel bent down to hug Frisk, “Was it another bad dream, my child?” 

The child shook their head up and down and nuzzled their face into the soft fur of their mother. They felt themself being lifted up and carried downstairs as their mother just held them and told them sweet words. 

Toriel laid them down on the coach and sat down next to them. “Do you want to talk about this one?”

Frisk didn’t. They didn’t want to tell their mom that her dead child haunted their dreams, waiting for them to Reset and kill everyone. They shook their head and quietly tried to stop their tears.

Toriel gave them a kind smile and held them in another hug, “That’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” If Toriel needed to, she would stay up all night with Frisk just comforting them and making sure they were okay. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate, sweetheart? It will help take your mind off the dream.” Frisk nodded and watched as Toriel got up to go make the drink.

Their mom was nothing but caring, they loved her so much. Frisk just wished they could get the image of Toriel hunched over holding her chest, eyes blown wide and in pain out of their head. 

They curled into themself and more tears escaped their eyes. Chara was right, at any moment they could get bored and reset again. They’d done it before, right?

The thought of doing that now made them sick. 

Toriel came back, here huge feet padding softly against the floor as the fur lining of them hit the carpet. In her hands she held a mug of hot chocolate and a small book. She gave the Ball of Frisk a concerning look before lightly rubbing her child’s back and telling them softly, “I brought you the hot chocolate.”

The kid moved to sit up and quickly signed a shaky thank you to her and held the steaming cup in their hands. Toriel settled down next to them and allowed her child to lean against her shoulder, opening the book and beginning to read to Frisk.

The child began on their hot chocolate as they listened to their mother read the book she had chosen. They’d heard it before but their mind felt too clouded to work properly to think of the plot. They instead just sat and listened to Toriel’s voice as she read the pages and gave the different characters different voices that Frisk knew fit them. 

Their head began to feel to heavy as they rested it again their mother and their eyelids drooped closed. They felt Toriel remove the mug from their hands and place a small kiss on their forehead.

A blanket was draped over them and a pillow was placed below their head, they could hear a whisper in a soft voice that sounded like the words, “Goodnight, I love you.” 

They didn’t open their eyes but they moved their arms and reached out, as they hoped Toriel was still in the room and in seconds they felt her hugging them tight. 

Along her back Frisk signed, “I love you too, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I had posted on here is because it was too long for Tumblr to handle lol


End file.
